


All I Want For Kings' Day Is You

by jarjarbinks



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Christmas Fluff, M/M, but yes cute kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarjarbinks/pseuds/jarjarbinks
Summary: pure holiday fluff





	All I Want For Kings' Day Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some holiday fluff because holidays make me fluffy, but I am slow... so here is some holiday fluff after the holidays :3

“Sergio Ramos, hijo de puta!” The familiar voice rang through the crisp night air, and Sergio couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he turned to face the tall man striding towards him. 

“Piqué, cabrón,” he greeted, moving forward to close the remaining distance between them. 

Gerard chuckled as he pulled Sergio into a warm embrace. “Our critics aren’t the most imaginative bunch, eh?”

Sergio grinned up at him. “It gets the point across.”

“I suppose so.” Gerard pulled away, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his coat and breathing out a huff of frosted air. “What are you doing here, Sergio? Of all the places I’d expect to run into you, the heart of Barcelona is not high on the list.”

Sergio held up the bag in his hand. “Just doing the last of my shopping for Kings’ Day.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “Sergio Ramos shopping on La Rambla? That’s bold.”

“It was… an experience.”

“Run into some of those critics?”

“One of the advantages of winter, Geri. If you bundle up for the weather, no one looks twice.” He made a face. “It was just a little too blaugrana for my liking.”

Gerard grinned. “In Barcelona, we have good taste.”

“I question your idea of taste,” Sergio informed him. “Knock-off Messi jerseys all over the place. If the city really had good taste, I would have seen at least a Piqué or two.”

Gerard spread his arms wide, his smile lighting up his entire face. “You’re seeing a Piqué right now!” he said triumphantly.

“I was hoping for one a little bit smaller and much, much quieter.” 

“If you wanted to wear my jersey, you could have just asked me for one, Sergio,” Gerard said. His tone was teasing, but there was a gentleness to it and a softness in those dancing blue eyes that made Sergio’s heart beat a little faster.

Sergio shook his head. “Not for me. For my kids.” He could have sworn he saw Gerard’s smile falter, just for a second, letting a hint of something akin to uncertainty slip through. But then the taller man was laughing, and Sergio couldn’t be sure whether he had imagined it or not.

“I’m sure Barça jerseys are just what your kids asked the Kings’ for this year,” Gerard laughed, and Sergio let himself stare for a moment at the way the man’s face crinkled up when he laughed, at the way his eyes lit up so brightly that his whole soul seemed to be laughing. 

“I want them to appreciate good players,” Sergio said. “They should have a jersey of one of the best defenders in the world. And since you’re retired from the national team…” Sergio trailed off with a little shrug. “Sometimes sacrifices must be made.”

Gerard’s laughter faded away as Sergio spoke, though humour still lingered on his lips. “Are you being serious?” he asked. And now, yes, Sergio clearly saw uncertainty.

“Of course,” Sergio replied, and he wasn’t able to keep the affection from spilling into his voice, he was sure Gerard could see it in his eyes too as their gazes lingered on each other for just a moment too long. Sergio cleared his throat. “But the street vendors didn’t have what I wanted, and I wasn’t about to set foot in any of the official stores. I guess I’ll have to buy them online.” 

Gerard was eyeing him rather dubiously. “You would have known that before you got here, Sergio,” he said, and Sergio could see his feeble excuse unraveling faster than he could weave it. “So why come at all?”

“There were other things I needed to buy.”

“Things you couldn’t get in Madrid?”

“I was in the neighbourhood.” 

“You were in the neighbourhood of… Barcelona?”

Sergio sighed. It had been a weak excuse to start with, and there was really no point in holding onto it at this point. “I was hoping to see you, Geri,” he admitted. “It’s been a while and… and I wanted to give you your Kings’ Day gift in person.”

Gerard’s expression became unbearably soft, his whole face lighting up like a kid who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. “You got me a present?” he asked. “You came all the way from Madrid to give me something?” And suddenly the brutal death of Sergio’s excuse didn’t seem to matter so much, not when the truth was bringing the most beautiful smile out of Gerard that Sergio had ever seen. 

Sergio couldn’t help but smile back. “All the way from Sevilla, actually,” he admitted. 

Gerard’s smile grew even brighter. “And what was so important that you had to fly across Spain to give it to me? Somehow I doubt the shipping was too expensive for you.”

“It’s not really something I can send in the mail,” Sergio said quietly. He glanced around, double-checking that the abandoned street was thoroughly abandoned before he took a step forward, one hand coming up to gently rest on Gerard’s cheek.

Gerard’s breathing hitched as Sergio stroked a thumb across his skin, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Sergio?” he said, his voice little more than an unsteady whisper. “What –” Sergio didn’t let him get any farther. Sliding his hand around to cup the back of Gerard’s neck, he tugged the other man down and pressed a determined kiss onto his lips. 

The kiss only lasted a moment, more an expression of something that Sergio couldn’t quite put into words than any true attempt at a kiss. He pulled back before Gerard could get past the shock enough to react, ready to make his apologies and get the hell out of there. And then Gerard’s arms were wrapping around him, pulling him close again as Gerard’s mouth crashed back onto Sergio’s in a desperate clash of tongues and teeth that knocked the breath from Sergio’s body. His mind was suddenly blank, filled with nothing but a burning _need_. A need to be closer, for the kiss to be deeper, for his hands to be on Gerard. His bag dropped forgotten to the ground as his hands reached up to tangle themselves in the taller man’s hair.

When they finally pulled apart, Sergio smiled up at Gerard dizzily. “Enjoy your gift?” he asked. 

Gerard snorted. “Only Sergio Ramos would consider himself a gift.”

“A certain Gerard Piqué seems to agree with me,” Sergio informed him smugly. 

“Maybe,” Gerard conceded, tucking Sergio closer to his body and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. He nestled his face into Sergio’s hair for a moment before pulling back again. “Do you want to come back to my place?” he asked.

Sergio hesitated. “I have a flight to catch.”

“Cancel it and I’ll suck your dick.”

“Done.”

Gerard laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
